1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication device, authentication method, registration device and registration method, and is preferably applied to biometrics authentication, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case in which a system, such as the one that controls the entering and leaving of people for a certain site, registers registration information about a plurality of people in a memory, and searches the memory when making a determination as to whether the information input by a person corresponds to the registered registration information; and the system then determines whether he is a registered person or not. In such cases, “1:N authentication” is carried out: the input authentication-target information is compared with a plurality of pieces of registration information stored in the memory.
As this type of authentication device, an authentication device that generates low-resolution conversion registration images and low-resolution conversion verification image from a plurality of registration images and an authentication-target verification image, selects a predetermined number of conversion registration images whose correlation with the conversion verification image is strong, and compares the original registration images of the selected conversion registration images with the authentication-target verification image to make a determination as to a person is a registered user or not has been proposed (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2005-215883, for example).